


【罗路】用武装色解决问题

by Waisang



Category: law&luffy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waisang/pseuds/Waisang
Summary: &罗or路飞&小h车预警&是我对武装色的变态妄想
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 34





	【罗路】用武装色解决问题

**Author's Note:**

> “嘿嘿嘿，迷你三挡......”

今天是看不到罗的第二天。  
路飞开始想念他同盟的红心船长。  
两天前，罗对路飞说要去办点重要的事，暂时离开了，临走前还特别强调不允许路飞偷偷跟着他。此时路飞正焦躁的在甲板上滚来滚去，“啊啊啊！！特拉男还不回来吗？！好无聊啊！！”

“嘎ーー啊ーー”  
送邮件的海鸥直奔阳光号，扔上来一个包裹。  
包裹前长出一排飘着花瓣的手，正在读书的罗宾使用自己的能力，把包裹传到了自己的面前，“啊呀，是特拉男寄来的呢！”，罗宾微笑着，好像丝毫也不意外，“路飞，应该是给你的吧！”  
“啊，是我的吗？！”路飞惊讶的跳起来，伸长手臂迫不及待的把包裹拿了过来，“谢谢你啦，罗宾！！”，“呵呵呵~不客气呢，船长先生。”

此时，极地号上ーーーー

“呀伊呀伊ーー船长，”贝波好奇的脖子都伸长了，“你给草帽寄的包裹是什么啊！？闻起来好像.....”  
“贝波，这个你就不要问了...”，“对啊，好奇心会害死熊的。”夏琪和佩金及时打断了贝波。  
“那个啊，”罗靠在栏杆上，不经意间上扬嘴角，满脸得意的微笑，“是个好东西。”

回到阳光号ーーーー

路飞抱着包裹跑回了自己的房间，还特意关上了门，想要偷偷打开这份来自特拉男的礼物。  
隔着箱子，路飞闻到了散发出来的味道，“好香啊，是肉吗是肉吗？？”，路飞小心翼翼的把箱子扒开，看到礼物的真面目时，眼睛立刻变成了星星眼，他猜对了，“啊ーーー真的是肉，太感谢特拉男了啊！他人真好啊，还特意给我寄来这么大的肉！！啊呜ーーーー”  
几下就把肉吃完的路飞躺在床上，抱着撑得滚圆的肚子，满足感爆棚。

没过一会儿，路飞感觉身体好像越来越热，而且还使不上力气，他擦了擦汗，瘫在床上无力的说：“好奇怪啊，好像戴了海楼石一样....”。路飞稍微动了动，裤子摩擦到了两腿 之间的物 体，情不自禁打了个冷战，瞬间觉得身体像触电了一般，手不自觉的伸 进裤子，“哈啊ーーー怎么回事，那里...”，路飞一手握着 微微 勃 起的性 器，不熟练的上下撸 动，另一只手伸到后面抚摸 后 穴，“嗯啊...之前特拉男是怎么做的来着，全都不记得了...哈啊.....好难 受啊...”，路飞的一根手指 成功的进 入，误打误撞的碰到了那点，被刺 激到的路飞猛的颤 抖，敏 感的身 体和突然的快 感令后 穴分 泌出肠 液，刚好起到了润滑的作用，“啊.嗯.........”，渐渐找到感觉的路飞，伸 进了第二根手 指，在里边搅 动着，后 穴的软 肉 也跟着一下一下的翻 动，身体也越来越 燥 热。

“差不多了吧，草帽当家的。room.....”  
不知何时罗的潜艇已经到了阳光号的下方，罗发动能力，淡蓝色的光圈包围着船身和潜艇，替换了路飞刚刚吃剩下的骨头，成功进入房间。看到眼前的路飞，半眯的双眼，泛着红晕的脸颊，糟乱的头发和衣衫不整的身体，以及 伸 进裤 子 里的 手，罗满意的向路飞调侃“你这样是想我了吗，草帽当家的？看来我来的刚刚好呢。”  
路飞意识模糊，没有回答罗，他只知道他想念的特拉男回来了。现在手 指已经满 足不了路飞此时 性 欲 大 增的身 体，短 短的手指只会让他更难 受。现在罗在他耳边轻声呼唤一句“草帽当家”都能令路飞 颤 抖。

罗放下随身携带的鬼哭，一个屠宰场，身上的衣服从身旁掉落在地上，又顺手也帮路飞把衣服换了下来。罗缓缓走进路飞，用指甲轻轻划过他的肌肤，“哈ーー啊ーー”路飞扭 动着身体发出低 吟，“草帽当家的，我们来玩个新游戏吧。”

“武装色，硬化.....”，“！！.........”，罗坏笑着，使出了武装色，用被黑色覆盖着的变得坚硬的手指，伸 进 了路飞 湿 润的后 穴，直奔敏 感的那点，猛的按 了下去，“啊！！！ーーー”路飞被刺 激到直接跳起来，又因为双 腿 发 软 倒在了罗的身上。

路飞意识稍微清醒了些，一直在罗的耳边软 绵绵的叫着特拉男，微红着脸蛋撅起小嘴凑近罗想要索吻。罗一只手抚 上路飞的胸 膛，揉 捏他胸 前那 点，另一只手再一次附上武装色伸 进了 后 穴，趁路飞想要叫 出声的时候，用甜腻的吻堵上了他的嘴，“唔....嗯......”。路飞用胳膊环着罗的脖子绕了好几圈，罗 搅 动 着的手指和前面 揉 捏 两 点的手，令路飞不 自觉的缩紧了胳膊，“喂，你想勒死我吗？草帽当家的！”，直到罗离开了路飞的 唇 瓣，他的胳膊才勉强松开些。  
罗起 身 抽 出了手 指，把路飞的双手高高的举过头顶按在 床 上，路飞泪 汪汪的眼睛半眯着，口水从嘴角 滴 下来，面色 潮 红的脸在配上被 揉 捻 到 红 肿的乳 头，在这个姿 势的衬托下显得十分 色 情，“真让人把持不住啊....”  
罗抬起路飞的大腿，将早就 勃 起 的性 器缓 慢的 插 入了 路飞扩 展好的 后 穴，“哈啊，特拉男的....太 大 了....嗯啊....”，“是吗，草帽当家的，”罗坏笑，在尺寸优秀的 性 器 上附上了武装色，“那这样呢...”，突然在体内变 硬的 阴 茎 开始一下一下的抽 插着，每下都顶 撞着路飞的敏 感点，路飞被刺 激的还想要跳起来，但是被罗按着胳膊动弹不得，“哈啊啊ーーー太硬了！！特拉男.....”，“真是任性啊...”。  
罗边继续他的 进 攻，边欣赏着身下路飞享 受的表情，罗的手指陷进路飞的腿根，硬 挺 的 性 器在敏 感的 软 穴里 抽 插，搞 得路飞的 呻 吟一声 高过一声，直到路飞快到 高 潮时，才解开武装色和路飞一起 射 了 出来，白色 污 浊 的液 体顺着股 沟 滴 落在床单上，路飞满足的瘫 在床 上喘 息不停。

过了许久，路飞在罗的怀里醒来，“你醒了啊，草帽当家的。”，“诶ーーー特拉男，你太坏了，竟然用武装色，真是 硬 死了....”，路飞撒娇的用双手搂住罗的腰，嘟囔着说。

好像把我出门的事情忘得一干二净了呢  
罗在心里想。

“哦？你刚刚很享 受啊，明明你的橡胶体质才更适合武装色呢...”，路飞突然睁大眼睛，放开了搂着罗的手，从他的怀里挣脱出来，  
“对啊特拉男！！我也来用武装色让特拉男也享 受一下吧！！！”  
“什......？！”，罗的话还没说完，就被路飞压在身下，光滑的手指顺着罗的腰向下滑...

“嘻嘻嘻.....迷你三挡.....”

**Author's Note:**

> __


End file.
